Harley and Ivy:Love Night (Traducción)
by Shun Atika
Summary: Cuando Harley es expulsada fuera de la guarida por el Joker, ella vaga por Gotham, hasta que Poison Ivy la encuentra. Pero Ivy tiene un secreto que le quiere contar. ¿Cómo reaccionará Harley? HarleyXIvy femlash


**Esta es la primera historia de esta pareja que "escribo"(ya que es una traducción de SonicPossible00,con su permiso)no había ninguna y me dije ¿y por qué no traduzco alguna?y aquí está el resultado. Hay algunas palabras que no traduje del inglés porque me pareció que sonaban mejor así,abajo están las aclaraciones. ¡Espero que os guste!**

Estaba todo en silencio. Ningún sonido en el aire mientras que caminaba por la calle, ella se sentía deprimida y bastante triste. Su traje de arlequín estaba sucio por la pelea y su maquillaje estaba destrozado por sus lágrimas. Era oficial, Harley Quinn, la criminal secuaz del Joker, había sido expulsada de la guarida del Príncipe payaso del crimen. Todo porque ella había cometido un error. Un error que le había costado al Joker unos pocos miles de dólares que iban a robar aquella noche. Todo estaba yendo bien, hasta que Batman apareció

-Mistah J debería de haber sido más comprensivo con la situación... ¡No era mi culpa si los explosivos hicieron volar el dinero. Si Batman no hubiera aparecido nos podríamos haber ido! -Dijo Harley mientras levantaba su bolsa, con sus cosas, del pavimento

Ella continuó caminando por las calles, escuchando el sonido distante de los coches de policía. Probablemente, la ciudad de Gotham, no dormiría esa noche, al menos hasta que encontraran la guarida del Joker. Mientras que pasaba por una tienda de caramelos, abrió la bolsa que tenía con ella y cogió su martillo. Después, lo balanceó y rompió la ventana en pequeños trozos. No le importaba el ruido que estaba haciendo. Demonios, ni siquiera le importaba si la policía se presentaba y la arrestaba. Lo único que ella quería era coger todos los caramelos que pudiera comer y salir de allí. Mientras que cogía los caramelos y las barritas de chocolate, lágrimas de tristeza recorrían su cara, estropeando todavía más su maquillaje. Se sentía como si una parte de ella hubiese sido arrancada, principalmente su corazón. Ella amaba al Joker, pero a veces se preguntaba si él la amaba a ella. Si él la amaba, ¿por qué no lo admitía? Y si él no le amaba, ¿por qué no simplemente la mataba como cuando la mayoría de sus secuaces metían la pata?

Puddin' no sabe cómo expresar su amor por mí -se afirmó mientras que se limpiaba las lágrimas y empezaba a comer una piruleta- pero un día ganará la confianza para decirme cuánto se preocupa por mí, ¡y entonces viviremos felices para siempre! ¡Ya lo echo de menos!

Después de caminar un par de manzanas más, Harley se sentó en un callejón oscuro, esperando a que el sol se levantara. Quizá entonces se sintiera mejor, o al menos, eso era lo que pensaba. Se comió todos los dulces que había robado y empezó a llorar otra vez, solo esta vez, lloró más fuerte y más alto. Lloró hasta que le empezó a doler la garganta. Poco a poco, empezó a quedarse dormida, y pronto, se quedó dormida. Doblada como un pequeño gatito intentando mantener el calor, Harley se metió el pulgar en la boca, haciéndola parecer un dulce bebé cuando duerme. Un poco más tarde, una figura pasó por allí, sin saber si quiera que Harley se encontraba allí, durmiendo. La figura no era otra que Poison Ivy, la mejor (y quizá la única) amiga de Harley. Acababa de robar en el Jardín Botánico de Gotham, ya que una especie rara de planta se encontraba allí y pensó que estaría mejor en sus manos que en las de un puñado de botánicos amateur. Cuando vio a Harley tumbada en el suelo, no pudo hacer otra cosa que sentir pena por la chica y pensar para ella misma :

-"Ese payaso loco volvió a echar a Harley...Me gustaría saber qué ve ella en ese tipejo. Será mejor que la lleve conmigo o se morirá de frío aquí "

Cogió unas pocas semillas de su bolso y las puso en un pequeño charco que estaba en el callejón y de repente empezó a brotar delante de ella. La planta, se transformó en una cama donde Ivy la recostó gentilmente. Pasado un rato, estaban en la nueva guarida de Ivy. Plantas de todas las formas y tamaños crecían a velocidades increíbles. Ivy tumbó a Harley en su cama y se sentó en una silla mirando a su amiga dormir.

Ivy solía hacer que muchas personas(hombres y mujeres) se sintieran atraídas por ella, pero cuando se trataba de Harley Quinn se sentía diferente. Como si no tuviera control sobre ella pero, al mismo tiempo, control absoluto.

Las horas pasaron ,y pronto, el día había empezado. Harley durmió toda la noche y todo el día, sólo se despertó a las ocho, cuando el sol ya había desaparecido por el horizonte, sumiendo a Gotham en la oscuridad otra vez. Cuando se despertó, Harley no reconoció dónde estaba, así que se levantó y empezó a buscar alguna pista que se lo pudiera indicar. Pasó por delante de un espejo y se dio cuenta de que le habían quitado el maquillaje, revelando su tono de piel, además, también le habían quitado su gorro, enseñando sus coletas rubias.

-No recuerdo haberme quitado el maquillaje... De hecho, no recuerdo haberme quedado dormida aquí -se dijo para sí misma- La última cosa que recuerdo es que me estaba comiendo esos caramelos y después me quedé dormida

Salió de la habitación y se fijó en las plantas que estaban en las macetas, colocadas por todo el lugar. Entonces pensó que podría estar en la guarida de Ivy y sus dudas se disiparon cuando vio a Ivy regando las plantas.

-¡Oh! Estás despierta. Pensé que dormirías durante otro día entero, Harley

-Hola, Red*,es bueno verte... ¿Estás diciendo que dormí durante un día entero?

-Sí. Estabas dormida cuando te encontré en ese callejón y, cuando te traje aquí, seguiste dormida hasta ahora-Afirmó Ivy mientras miraba a Harley a los ojos, sintiendo esa extraña, pero placentera, sensación en el pecho- Así que dime, ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Mejor, supongo. Mistah J y yo tuvimos una pequeña pelea la otra noche y bueno, me echó de la guarida. ¿Sabes qué? Debería de volver y ver si se encuentra tan mal como yo me encontraba anoche

-Harley, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? No necesitas a ese payaso. No significa otra cosa que no sean malas noticias, Harley-girl, y te deberías de alejar de él lo más rápido posible- Dijo Ivy intentando alertar a Harley sobre la mala influencia que ejercía el Joker, como siempre

-Pero Red, no sabes lo profunda que es mi relación con mi Puddin'. Ambos trabajamos realmente en una profunda relación sentimental. Cosa que la mayoría de la gente no comprende. Claro que a veces puede ser un poco bruto, pero me ama- Dijo Harley con una alegre voz

-En una de estas acabarás muerta en un callejón o incluso peor, todo por su culpa y si eso ocurriera puedes estar segura de que le sacaría esos pulmones de payaso que tiene con mis manos desnudas y miraría cómo se ahoga en su propia sangre- Le respondió Ivy, con ira en su voz. Para ella, Harley era más que una amiga, era como la hermana que nunca tuvo. Una hermana que quería proteger de todo

-¡No digas eso, Red! -Exclamó Harley mientras que saltaba encima de Ivy y la abrazaba como si estuviera intentando que no hiciera nada de lo que luego se pudiera arrepentir- ¡Sé que quieres protegerme, pero tienes que confiar en mí! Puedo defenderme yo sola, no es como si no fuera armada siempre

Ivy continuó mirándola, pero no escuchaba lo que le decía. El latido de su corazón siguió acelerándose y empezó a sentirse como si la pudiera sacar de la faz de la Tierra. Mirando en los profundos ojos azules de Harley, Ivy, puso sus manos detrás del cuello de Harley, acariciándolo y, con un rápido movimiento, la besó en la boca. Cuando sus labios tocaron los de la rubia, se sintió en el paraíso. Al principio, Harley no sabía qué hacer, pero después, cerró los ojos y respondió al beso, dejando que la lengua de Ivy explorara la suya. Luego, sus labios se separaron, y ni Harley ni Ivy dijeron nada. Ninguna de ellas sabía qué decir. Se miraron la una a la otra y Harley decidió ser la primera en hablar sobre lo que había pasado

-Eso fue...

-Lo siento, Harley... No quería hacerlo, pero no pude evitarlo- Mencionó Ivy escondiendo su cara entre sus brazos intentando que Harley no la pudiera ver- Entiendo si estás enfadada conmigo y...

-¿De qué hablas, Red? ¡Me ha encantado!  
Sé que no debería... ¡Espera! ¿Te gustó cuando te besé!? -Poison Ivy preguntó a su amiga, más confusa que antes

\- ¡Por supuesto! Vale, lo admito; fue un poco raro al principio, con tu lengua moviéndose como una anguila en mi boca. Pero luego empecé a disfrutarlo y fue bastante delicioso. Además, si quieres volver a besarme, te dejo-Dijo Harley sonriendo a Ivy-Pero, ¿por qué me besaste?

-¿No lo entiendes, Harley-girl? ¡Estoy enamorada!

-Es bueno saberlo, Red. ¿Quién es el chico afortunado? -Preguntó Harley sin entender la declaración de Ivy

-No, Harley, no estoy enamorada de un chico... ¡estoy enamorada de ti!

\- ¿Q-Q-Qué quieres decir, Red? ¿Estás enamorada de mí? ¿Pero por qué? No soy ni siquiera guapa... Tú eres una diosa, con ese cuerpo que tienes, mientras que yo... Solo soy una chica normal- Dijo Harley un poco impactada por lo que su amiga le había dicho- Con ese cuerpo podrías tener a cualquiera, ¿por qué a mí?

-No seas tan modesta, Harley. Eres preciosa. Eres más guapa que yo... Pero ese no es el tema. El tema es que desde hace tiempo he sentido un extraño sentimiento cuando estoy contigo. Es un buen sentimiento, y quería compartirlo contigo. Es la razón por la que te besé, ¡porque me hacías sentir como si estuviera en el cielo!

Harley empezó a entender, e incluso admitió, que ella también había tenido ese sentimiento desde hace tiempo. Se acercó a Ivy y, estando cara a cara, sonrió y le preguntó

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho antes que me querías?

-Porque... Porque pensaba que me llamarías loca y que no querrías volver a hablarme y no podía permitir que eso pasara- Dijo Ivy mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla

-Nunca te llamaría loca, Ivy. Eres mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo, y ahora, eres mi amante y novia- Dijo Harley mientras la besaba en los labios- Y nunca te odiaría por ser sincera conmigo

-Me acabas de dar el mejor regalo que me podías haber hecho- Sonrió Ivy, acariciando la mejilla izquierda de Harley

Harley empezó a besar a Ivy y pronto, se encontraron en una sesión romántica. La "chica verde" empezó a acariciar los hombros de Harley mientras que Harley acariciaba los pechos de Ivy con la mano izquierda y su mano derecha la usaba para pasar los dedos por el cabello de Ivy

-Sabes a nubes y piruletas, Harley-girl

-Y tú sabes a menta y cerezas, Red- Harley susurró a su oído- Dime, ¿cuál es tu talla de sujetador?- Preguntó agarrando los pechos de Ivy haciéndola suspirar

Copa doble D... ¿Quieres verlas más de cerca?

-¡Por supuesto! Pero sólo si me dejas enseñarte las mías

-Es un trato... Vamos; continuemos esto en mi cuarto

Agarrando su mano, Poison Ivy llevó a Harley a su cuarto mientras reía. Una vez allí, Ivy se desabrochó el corsé, revelando sus bien definidos pechos a Harley. Se quitó el resto de ropa revelando que no estaba llevando ningún tipo de ropa interior. La rubia suspiró después de ver los voluptuosos pechos de su novia y su precioso cuerpo desnudo, sintiéndose un poco caliente y traviesa.

-¿Te gustan, Harley?

Harley respondió a esa pregunta besando los pezones de le pelirroja, haciendo que Ivy se estremeciera de placer. Entonces, empezó a desabrocharse su traje de arlequín dejando solo su sujetador y bragas. Al igual que su disfraz, su lencería tenía el mismo patrón rojo y negro. Se quitó el sujetador y le enseñó sus preciosos pechos a Ivy

-Definitivamente copa D, Harley. ¿Por qué dices que no eres tan hermosa como yo, e incluso mejor? Estas tetas tuyas son la prueba de que estoy en lo correcto-Afirmó Ivy agarrando sus pechos apretándolos

-No lo sé... Quizá porque siempre te he visto como la chica más sexy de Gotham y me convencí a mí misma de que no era como tú

-Bueno, para mí eres una diosa... Una diosa voluptuosa con una graciosa sonrisa que siempre me hace reír. ¡Ven aquí, mi diosa!

Con un ágil movimiento, envolvió a Harley, haciendo que sus pechos entraran entre los suyos. Mientras besaba su cuello, Harley gimió. Lentamente y suavemente ambas mujeres empezaron a besarse la una a la otra haciendo que sus pulsaciones se aceleraran con cada movimiento. Harley empezó a chupar los pezones de Ivy, que estaban duros. Sorprendentemente ,cuando empezó a chupar, leche empezó a salir de ellos. La leche tenía un color verde-lima, en vez de blanca. Tenía un sabor dulce, no tanto como el batido, pero dulce. Ivy sonrió mientras que Harley bebía su leche, mientras gemía de placer. Pasado un rato, Harley paró, resollando

-Oh, Red, tu leche sabe muy bien... Ojalá pudiera hacer lo mismo por ti

-Mmm... No lo necesitas, Harley... Pero si quieres hacerlo, bueno, tengo algo que te podría ayudar-Dijo Poison Ivy mientras alargaba el brazo, agarrando su bolso.

Abriendo su bolso, Ivy empezó a buscar algo mientras que Harley besaba su vientre. Del bolso sacó lo que parecían semillas rojas. Le dio dos a Harley y le dijo que se las tragara, cosa que ella hizo

-Ahora espera y verás lo que hacen esas semillas, cariño

Después de medio minuto, los pechos de Harley empezaron a crecer hasta que quedaron del mismo tamaño que los de Ivy. De sus pezones empezó a salir una gota de fluido. Los pechos de Harley ahora estaban produciendo leche. Harley sonrió y abrazó a Ivy, cubriéndola de besos, agradeciéndoselo. Cuando se calmó un poco, dejó a Ivy succionar sus pezones, deleitándola con su dulce leche

-¿Te gusta mi leche, Ivy? Es solo para ti

-Sí, Harley. Tu leche es tan dulce que creo que la podría beber durante toda mi vida-Ivy contestó mientras continuaba apretando los pechos de Harley y bebiendo su deliciosa leche

-Entonces, continúa, mi amor... Puedes beber toda la que quieras

Gimiendo de placer, Harley empezó a gritar el nombre de Ivy. Escuchando lo que decía Harley, Ivy decidió hacerle cosquillas a Harley, haciéndola reír

-Oh, Red, por favor... ¡Tengo muchas cosquillas! ¡Por favor! ¡Hazme lo que quieras menos esto! -exclamó ella, mientras intentaba controlar su risa

-¿Decías algo? Bueno, entonces creo que voy a empezar a hacerte algo muy especial que solo hago a chicas especiales, como tú

Cuando dijo eso, Ivy empezó a bajar las bragas mojadas de Harley, poco a poco, revelando la vagina de la rubia. Estaba empapada en sus fluidos los cuales tenían un olor que hacía delirar. Usando su lengua, empezó a lamerlo. Gimiendo de placer, Harley dijo:

-¡Oh! ¡Eres una chica mala, Red! ¡Se suponía que yo debía de ser la traviesa en esta relación! -Harley exclamó mientras que intentaba no llegar al orgasmo todavía, disfrutando cada pequeña cosa que hacía Ivy para complacerla

Con la lengua de Ivy estimulando su clítoris, las respiraciones de Harley se hicieron más fuertes. Por su parte Ivy, estaba teniendo también el mejor momento de su vida, complaciendo a su nuevo amor de todas las formas que una persona era capaz. Después de unos minutos el cuerpo de Harley empezó a temblar y ella gritó:

-¡Me corro, Red!

-¡Sigue, Harley! Córrete todo lo que quieras cariño-Ivy susurró para sí misma

Los fluidos de Harley quedaron rociados por la cara de Ivy, pero no le importó. Ella los lamió con su lengua, saboreando el sabor salado de los jugos de su amante. Después, se subió encima de Harley y sonrió, susurrando en su oído

-¿Te ha gustado, mi dulce clown-girl*?

-¡Me ha encantado, Red! ¡Nunca he sentido nada como esto en mi vida! Es como si supieras lo que necesitaba... Como si estuvieras en mi cabeza todo el rato. Fue mejor que ese día en el que Mistah J hizo que esos policías comieran caramelos explosivos-Harley le contestó

-¿Podemos dejar de hablar de ese payaso mientras estamos teniendo sexo, Harley? Recuerda, lo que importa ahora somos nosotras, no él -Ivy dijo en una enfadada ,pero a la vez cariñosa, voz

-Lo siento... Creo que me dejé llevar. Pero no te preocupes, no volveré a hablar de puddin'. Solo voy a hablar de ti, ¿vale? -Afirmó ella, besándola en los ojos-Pero ahora es mi turno de darte placer

Con eso dicho, Harley intercambió posiciones con Ivy, subiéndose encima de ella. Empezó a besarle el cuello, paseando sus dedos por el sedoso cabello de Ivy. Ivy deshizo las coletas de Harley, soltando su pelo. Continuando con su ritual de placer, la arlequín besó el estómago de Ivy, continuando por la parte baja del estómago, hasta que llegó a su vagina. Mirándola, Harley se relamió los labios y después la besó, usando su lengua para complacer a Ivy, que disfrutaba tanto como cuando le hizo lo mismo a Harley. Harley, por su parte, estaba disfrutando lo que le hacía a Ivy, ya que los jugos de la pelirroja sabían a menta. Sin perder el tiempo, empezó a lamer su clítoris y a meter sus dedos en la vagina de Ivy. La vagina de Ivy parecía que tenía vida propia por todo el calor que estaba generando.

-¡Te necesito, Harley! ¡Te quiero!

-¡Yo también te quiero, Red! ¡Bésame!

La pelirroja gritó de placer y rápidamente le dijo a Harley que se girara, para hacer un 69. Harley nunca lo había hecho antes y estaba nerviosa de no ser capaz de hacerlo como estaba planeado, pero suspiró y empezó a hacerlo, lamiendo la vagina de Ivy lo más rápido que podía mientras Ivy hacía lo mismo. Los pechos de Harley empezaron a moverse arriba y abajo, al igual que los de Harley, como si tuvieran mente propia. Pronto, ambas llegaron al orgasmo, pero continuaron besándose la una a la otra, demostrándose su amor. Después de un par más de orgasmos, ambas gritaron sus nombres como si quisieran que todo el mundo se enterase de su amor

-¡Ivy!

-¡Harley!

Exhaustas y sudadas, ambas se dejaron caer en la suave cama, respirando pesadamente. Sus pechos subían y bajaban al compás de sus respiraciones. Pasado un rato, se miraron y se abrazaron, mientras Harley agarraba el trasero de Ivy y Ivy jugaba con el pelo de Harley. Ambas sonrieron

-Tienes un culo increíble, Ivy. Tan firme y suave, como todo en ti. Desde luego, no me pregunto cómo he acabado amándote

-Y tu pelo es precioso, como todo en ti. Eres perfecta... No, más que perfecta. Eres la perfección hecha persona- Le dijo Ivy- ¿Sabes qué? Me acabo de acordar de una cosa... Te quería enseñar algo, ven

Yendo ambas completamente desnudas, Harley siguió a Ivy por las escaleras hasta que llegaron al tejado. Ivy le dijo que se sentara a su lado y se tapara los ojos. La pelirroja rodeó con su brazo los hombros de Harley, para que no se enfriara, ya que allí hacía un poco de frío. Ivy tardó un rato en volver a decir algo. Harley quería preguntarte que qué estaba pasando, pero confiaba en ella y no abrió los ojos ni dijo una palabra. Sonrió e intentó imaginarse Ivy en su mente. Finalmente, Ivy le susurró al oído que ya podía abrir los ojos. Cuando los abrió, vio al sol saliendo por el horizonte ,creando un precioso efecto en el cielo.

-Eso de ahí simboliza el inicio de un nuevo día, Harley. Y para mí, también simboliza el inicio de nuestra relación- Empezó Ivy mientras cogía la mano izquierda de Harley-Es por eso que quería hacer este momento como me imaginaba que sería si hubiera tenido valor para decírtelo. ¿Harley Quinn, querrías ser mi novia?

-Por supuesto que quiero ser tu novia, Poison Ivy. Pero tienes que prometerme una cosa...

-Lo que sea, Harley

-Que nunca me abandonarás y que vamos a hacer el amor todas las noches durante el resto de nuestras vidas. ¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo juro por mi corazón y si no lo hago moriré, mi dulce piruleta. Con una cereza encima. Te quiero, Harley Quinn. Mi graciosa, cariñosa y deslumbrante Harley Quinn

-Te amo, Poison Ivy. Mi preciosa, voluptuosa, dulce y deliciosa Poison Ivy.

Después de decir eso, su relación se hizo oficial, se besaron la una a la otra y empezaron a hacer el amor allí mismo, en el tejado, con la misma pasión que tuvieron la noche anterior. Ni siquiera se preocuparon de si alguien las veía. Para Ivy y Harley el mundo no importaba, solo su amor importaba. Para ellas era el florecimiento de su amor

Fin

 **Aclaraciones**

 **Poison Ivy es hiedra venenosa**

 **Puddin´y Mistah J es cómo Harley habla del Joker o Guasón**

 **Red es rojo en inglés**

 **Clown-girl se refiere a payasa pero me sonó muy peyorativo y decidí dejarlo así**


End file.
